


What should I do

by lilangle0013



Series: What Should I Do [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilangle0013/pseuds/lilangle0013
Summary: THis is a story of how hope lets her guard down and the consequence of that. This is most definitely a Henelope fic. Maybe some other ships further along in the series.





	1. What If I Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Henelope. This first chapter is from my other one shot work called " What If I HAd You." SInce I got good reactions towards it, I decided to continue it. Should have a new chapter within the next few days.

Hope has never been one to get close to someone. Hell, Hope has never been one to let someone get remotely close to her. Which is why after the heroic act of saving Josie with the help of MG and Penelope; Hope couldn’t feel but smile every time Penelope would pass by. Of course, it wasn’t one sided. Penelope was reeling from the fact that Hope jumped right into action to save Josie after all the bickering and banter between the twins. Not that Hope and Josie were enemies like Hope and Lizzie, but they also weren’t friends. More like acquaintance.

So, here is Hope in her room sleeping in what feels like ages since she lasts actually had a decent sleep- dreaming of a particle brown haired hazel eyed girl. Penelope who snuck into Hopes room after having a nightmare was lying next to Hope. This has been going on between the two of them for weeks now. An unspoken bond that neither dares to mention. If either one was upset about something the other was quick to fix it or soothe the other. Their friendship grew tremendously not that either Hope and Penelope will ever admit. As a matter of fact, someone in passing did mention them getting close, and well let’s just say he hasn’t said anything to anyone since.

So, there was Penelope lying next to Hope snoring softly and calmingly. As if this was the best sleep she has gotten in years. Unfortunately, when Hope shifts to feel someone next to her she automatically jumps up frightened. But that quickly fades when she sees who is laying next to her. All she does now is stare. Stare at the beauty that is now her somewhat best friend. Stare at Penelope sleep so peacefully. That Is until she hears a slight moan exit Penelope’s mouth -for the sun just shined through the blinds of Hopes dorm and hit Penelope’s sluggish and still tired face. All Hope could do is smile and chuckle lightly has she tries to wake up Penelope further.

“Morning.” Hope comments. If Penelope was looking up right now, she would see a huge smile on Hopes face. A smile that ear to ear and maybe even a blush.

“uhh...” is all Hope gets in return

Hope knows Penelope isn’t a morning person. In all honesty neither is Hope but then again, she never was one to stay asleep through the entire night since she sometimes had her own demons to battle. Penelope moves closer to Hope without realizing earning a smirk from Hope. To which Penelope somehow knows what Hopes next comment is going to be.

“well if you wanted to cuddle in bed all you had to do was ask” said Hope with that Mikaelson grin on her face.

Penelope just replied with a “shut up” before pushing herself further into Hopes side. Hope would never admit it, but she loved being next to Penelope. No matter the situation. It was the thought that she always seemed to be happy when Penelope was around that made Hope smile even bigger. Who knew that was possible!

But despite the longing to stay into bed both girls have class soon since they already missed breakfast.

And they knew if anyone say them leave the room together people will think there together. Not that either one would oppose to the idea. But for now, they unknowingly got up from the bed to try and sneak Penelope back to her dorm. But before they could get to the door, hoe not realizing had the cover entangled around her leg. As she tried to take it off, she was losing her balance to which Penelope was there to help. But of course, since both just woke up they both fell down. But this time Hope was on top of Penelope with their lips close together. Oh, the thoughts that were running through their minds. Penelope wanted nothing more than to kiss Hope in all her glory. Penelope thought that Hope looked beautiful even if she had just woken up. And well Hope thought the same thing and well more.

It felt like forever as passed by when only it has been a minute. A minute of Hope on top of Penelope with her legs wrapped around her. Hopes hand had now shifted to Penelope’s which were above her head. Their hands were intertwined. It was that unspoken bond and feeling for each other that took over and right as their heads were moving closer as if to kiss….

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Uhh... saved by the knock” Penelope stated with a smirk on her face. Hope then got up and waiting for Penelope to situate herself behind the door out of site. Because in all honesty it was against the rules for anyone to sleep over another person’s dorm. Of course, that went both ways to the girls and guys. Because everyone is all for equality. But back to their situation: Hope let out a huge sigh and finally but slowly opened the door. And you never would have guessed who it was. Josie.

“Josie” said Hope in a high-pitched surprised tone. Hope kept looking between Josie and Penelope trying to figure out her next move. Even Josie caught on.

“Oh, sorry I can come back another time.” And before Hope could say anything else Josie was already down the hall waving back at her.

Hope and Josie has gotten close as well. Their friendship was something everyone saw coming. They were beset friends and they did everything together. Of course, when Lizzie allowed, and when Hope was sneaking off with Penelope. Yea sneaking off. Because both Hope and Penelope knew that if Josie found out about the two of their so-called friendship, she will lose it. I guess that’s the reason why they never talked about what they were. Because if they did, they knew they would have to end it for Josie sake. Don’t get me wrong. Penelope loved Jose. Some would say she still does. But recently she has her eyes set on a certain tribid with feelings she just can’t ignore. And honestly her and Josie are on good terms. After Penelope kissed Jose that night, they avoided each other for weeks. Until eventually MG stepped in and had some of the witched perform a barrier spell in the dorm, so they had no other choice but to work out their issues. They did even though Penelope still didn’t tell Josie about the merge. But they were at least friends now. Or trying to be.

Going back to Hope: Hope knew what she felt for Penelope, but at the same time she couldn’t help the way she felt for Landon. To which I should add seemed to be slipping away since he was in New Orleans searching for his mother. But yet Hope had two people she cared about deeply and didn’t know what to do. Actually, she did: she did what she always used to do pushed down her feelings for Penelope and pretend that they didn’t almost just kiss for the hundredth time and try and forget all about Landon despite the fact that she is lowkey looking for closure from their somewhat relationship.

So, here is two girls: Hope and Penelope standing across from each, both contemplating on who should speak first about the elephant in the room. Of course, neither do and Penelope smiles at Hope after checking to see if it is clear to leave and she does. Hope then leaves out a much needed and deep breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Another thing she didn’t know was happening to her until she went into the bathroom and saw it were her eyes. Her eyes were glowing its yellow color and for once in a really long time she thought that thought that scared her deeply. I’m losing control she thinks to herself contemplating on what in the hell she is going to do now.

…..

A week has past and honestly everyone is doing great. Well everyone except for Hope. Josie and Penelope are getting along more know. And even Lizzie is able to tolerate Penelope. The guys: MG Rafael, Kaleb, and even Jed all hangout with the girls now; excluding Hope. To which worried not only Penelope but also Josie. Josie hasn’t seen nor talked to her best friend in a week and Penelope hasn’t seen Hope either. Not even a text or call. Penelope would try and sneak into Hope dorms, but she never seems to be there. As if the only person sleeping in the bed seems to be Penelope. And with this Penelope gets worry. Lizzie must have sensed this because…

“hey are you okay? Asked Lizzie genuinely worried for her friend. But Penelope didn’t hear. She was to deep in her thoughts to notice that everyone was now looking at her with worry eyes.

Penelope” stating Josie which was now beginning to spiral.

“uhh…” was all that she was able to say pulling herself out of her thoughts and landing her eyes on her friends that looked worried.

“sorry” Penelope says. Penelope couldn’t help that something was wrong=g with Hope. And believed she has convinced herself that something was because why else wouldn’t she call or text.

MG was staring at Penelope. In all seriousness he knew of Penelope and Hopes unspoken relationship. Mostly by the fact that both girls without realizing confiding in MG about their feelings. So, knowing that Hope isn’t around for a week now and the look on Penelope’s face he knew something was up. So…

“hay has anyone seen Hope this week”.

Everyone kind of looked more worried than before. Someone has always wanted to mention it but was to afraid to. They still didn’t know how to handle themselves around Hope so the thought of her disappearing for a week was something they had no idea how to handle. But before any other thought or sound can escape the gangs face the room started to shake. And in a flash thing were rising and the room was now shaking even more. MG quickly realized it was Penelope and vamp sped away to an area deep within the forest that he knew none of the others would go to. And just like that Penelope dropped to her knees crying nonstop. Its as if all of her emotions came out that instant. Everything she has been feeling and yet bottle up came out the moment MG gave her that ‘please talk to me’ eyes.

Somethings wrong. I can feel it. Somethings wrong.” Stated Penelope. “where is she. I need her.”

And a few moments later she hears a rustle in the tress nearby. MG quickly jumps in front of Penelope has to defend her from something that’s quickly heading their way. But before Penelope could respond all she sees are the eyes. The yellow eyes that reminded of someone she long to see again. The eyes she dreamt about. Penelope stood up and walked close to the wolf slowly but determined to get close. And as she reached her hand out to the wolf to stroke its beautiful grey hair, Penelope let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. And whispered a name that made the wolf wine with and get closer.

“Hope”


	2. What Happened Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long over do. Hoping to update more often now that school is cancelled.

Penelope POV: As I stood there next to MG looking up at the wolf, I knew the moment I saw her that it was Hope. Being that she is the only one that is able to turn at will.

“Hope” I called out. Hope just stared at me inching closer and closer to me. MG however was weary of Hope in wolf form, so he stepped in front of me. To say that Hope was not happy about that would be an understatement. Hope let out a huge growl and looked at MG like he was dinner.

“Hope, it’s okay it’s just MG”, I commented. And believe it or not Hope actually listened and backed away a bit.

I had never seen Hope in her wolf form. She was always so secretive with everything, of course except to when it came to me or josie. But I don’t even think josie has seen Hope as a wolf. Hope was this big Grey wolf. She looked so cute and her eyes were just showing gold looking right at me.

“MG you can go now. I think she has calmed down a bit”. MG did not like that one bit but after some hesitation he eventually left. Hope just looked at me, rubbing her foot in the ground and turning her head in the other direction as if to say to follow me. My thoughts were answered when Hope turned in the other direction and started to leave only looking back at me to see if I was following her. After a while I realized that Hope was leading me to the old mill. I saw some clothes off to the side and figured she wanted to change back. I called out to her to get her attention before she did. Hope seemed to be more open in wolf form.

“Hope”. She turned around and trotted towards me, rubbing her nose on my leg. I knelt down and rubbed behind her ears. I could tell right away that she loved that, and her reaction made my heart skip a beat. I finally asked her the question I wanted to since I found her. “what happened Hope”.

After I asked that Hope began pouting and whining as if in pain. she turned around and the next thing I knew I heard bones breaking and Hope in human form putting on some clothes. I probably should have turned around while she put her clothes on, I was just so fascinated by everything with the turning that I couldn’t look away. Of course, the minute Hope turned around to face me she saw I was staring. A blush swept its away upon both our cheeks and I just started stammering out apologies. Hope just walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged Hope back immediately, never wanting to let go. I eventually did when I heard Hope sigh.

Hope what’s wrong”? Hope looked at me with sad eyes and turned around to walk inside the old mill. Once inside I realized that it looked completely different towards the back. There was a bed, a furniture that no doubt had some clothes for Hope for when she turns into a wolf, there was a couch that used to be in the front of the old mill, and all around was some light hung around. I could tell that Hope was the one to do all of this. It was like her little wolf den. I have actually never seen this side of the old mill and quickly realized that Hope must have put a barrier spell and a glamour spell to hide this section from anyone but her.

Hope sat down on the bed crossing her legs together. She just stared at me as if to tell me that I was able to sit as well. So, I did. I sat down on the bed in front of Hope on the bed. And just stared at her waiting for her to speak.

Hope POV:

After Penelope found me and MG left, I went back to the old mill to change. I didn’t expect anyone to find me let alone look for me. I knew that if josie was around that Penelope wouldn’t worry and try to find me. But clearly, I was wrong because she did. For the past week I have been in my wolf form. Everything is clearer that way. I started to freak out a bit after my almost kiss with Penelope, so I went off running. I was going to come back after a while but then I saw Penelope laughing with the others and I knew if she were to see me, she would automatically know that something is wrong with me. So, I just left again.

“Umm…” I tried to say something because she has been looking at me since she sat down and neither of us as spoken yet. I figured she was waiting for me to speak.

“I’m sorry”. Was all I could muster up to stay. I didn’t now what to say honestly. I was at a loss for words which never happens when I’m around Penelope.

Penelope POV:

“Hope please, tell me what’s wrong. Where have you been. I have been so worried. I thought if I gave you a bit of space that you would have come back by now-but you didn’t and I was scared that something might have happened and it was my fault that I didn’t come find you the minute I realized you didn’t come back last week.” “I’m sorry I should have…”

“it’s not your fault”. Hope cut me off saying. It looked like she wanted to say more so I just grabbed her hand and squeezed it as a sign that she can continue and that I was right here for her.

“I did come. I wanted to come back. To you but... i-i-I was scared.”

When I noticed that she wasn’t going to say anything after that I responded by asking “WHY”?

“Because of what happened in my room. I-I wanted to continue if josie never interrupted. I tried to talk about it with you but every time I was going to bring it one of our friends showed up. Then I figured if you wanted it happen as well that you would have brought it up but when you never brought it I thought that maybe you didn’t feel the” ...

I cut Hope off the minute I figured out what she was going to say by kissing her so deeply and passionately.

Hope POV:

I was so surprised when Penelope kissed me. But after a few seconds I quickly kissed her back. Kissing Penelope was like being on cloud nine. The way our lips connected like it was made for each other had my heart racing a mile a minute. I pulled away when breathing became necessary.

“wow” was all I managed to say.

I wrapped one of my arms around Penelope neck my hand going in her hair. While my other hand caressing her check. I looked into Penelope eyes and kissed her. It felt electrifying and I couldn’t get enough. When things started to get heated up, I pulled back to say the glamour and barrier spell back up. I then heard Penelope say a silencing spell so no one could hear. It was in that moment that I realized just how happy I was.

Hour later Hope POV:

Being with Penelope was amazing. Penelope was next to me asleep; we were cuddling and of course I was the big spoon. I never wanted this moment to end but I could hear people in the distance, probably some students coming to the old mill to smoke so I gentle nudged Penelope to wake her up. After a while she woke up and I told her we should head back to the room-and after a few back and forth of not wanting to leave, we finally got dressed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: Smut Flashback between hope and penelope next chapter.   
Please leave comments below.


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Penelope and Hope's time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A SMUTT BASED CHAPTER. BE ADVISED THAT THE LANGUAGE MAY BE TO MATURE FOR ANYONE UNDER 17.  
Also, if you want to skip the smutt chapters then i would advise you wait until chapter 5. Chapter 4 will be a flashback as well just in Penelope's POV.

Flashback:

Hope POV-

Penelope and I have been kissing for a while and things are starting to get really heated. This isn’t my first time having sex, but it is my first time with a girl. So, when Penelope got on top of me to take control I let her. Of course, it was not easy because the wolf in me just couldn’t wait to claim Penelope. It wasn’t until Penelope screeched that I realized that my eyes were glowing bright yellow. I pushed Penelope off of me and was about to turn around, but Penelope stopped me.

“it’s okay. I’m not afraid. You won’t hurt me.” Penelope said caressing my check.

  
Everything felt so right, finally going to be with the one I love. Penelope was patient with me even when I was feeling hesitant. She didn’t rush me or get frustrated. She was the perfect gentlewomen.

  
As Penelope and I were kissing she was rubbing her hands just about every inch of my body and I loved every second of it. It got to the point where our kisses became more sloppy and hungry. There was a need, a desire that was an exhilarating feeling. Penelope began kissing down my neck. ALL OVER. She started from my ear lobe and work her way down kissing every inch of skin there was. My collarbone, my throat, all the way to the other side back up to my other ear. It was amazing, and I know my eyes are brighter than before. It is honestly getting harder and harder to stay in control. My breathing started to pick up and so had my moans. Penelope put one leg in between mine and started to rock into me with just enough pressure to make me moan louder but not enough to satisfy me. I got so impatient that I quickly sat up and took my shirt off.

  
I didn’t even realize what I did until I saw Penelope licking her lips while looking at my breasts like their dinner. Of course, Penelope waisted no time in sucking and placing kisses-Hickeys- all over my boobs. She looked up at me and slid her hand across my nipple which was hard as a rock. I couldn’t help but moan and rock myself up into Penelope trying to relieve some pressure. Penelope kissed me hard and the next thing I knew my bra was off. Penelope quickly latched her mouth onto one of my nipples. All I could do was moan. The way she was sucking on it and twirling her tongue on my nipple was making me extremely wet and in desperate need of a release.

  
After giving both nipples attention for a while Penelope started traveling her kisses and bites down along my stomach. Everything she was doing was driving me wild. I couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“Penelope… please”. I begged. I actually begged. That’s how horny Penelope got me.  
Penelope looked at me one last time for confirmation and the minute I nodded-with just a flick of her wrists my pants and underwear were gone. Penelope began placing kisses everywhere but where I wanted her the most. She kissed and bite and sucked every inch of my legs, my inner thighs, everywhere. Slowly but surely going further to the place I needed her most. She then began to place kisses on just the outer part of my now dripping pussy. I was so wet for Penelope and I just could not wait for well anything at this point.

  
“p-p-peeennn…. p-pll-leaseeee t-t-touch m-m-m-me”. I couldn’t even finish what I wanted to say before Penelope used her tongue to lick down my pussy moaning at the taste. The vibration of her moan on my pussy made me moan even more. Using her finger to spread my vagina lips apart, Penelope lick up and down my slit a couple more times before she started to attack my clit. The noises I was making was just down right dirty. I couldn’t even think at this point. The things Penelope was making me feel was mind blowing. I could already feel myself about to cum and she just started.

  
Penelope then all of a sudden inserted a finger inside and that alone made me cum on her fingers. After I came down from my high, I thought that that was it. Oh boy how I couldn’t have been so wrong. Because the next thing I know Penelope is flipping us over so that I am on top inserting two fingers deep inside of me again. I couldn’t help but scream out her name. I could already feel another orgasm on the horizon and I tried desperately to hold out. But Penelope was pumping now three fingers in and out of me so deep and whispering the dirties things I have ever heard to me in my ear. All while sucking on my nipples every now and then. It wasn’t until Penelope used her other hand to rub my clit viciously all while still sucking on my nipple and fingering me so deep that I let out a very loud scream yelling out Penelope’s name through this earth shattering full body orgasm.

  
“OMGOMGOMG” I said has I realized that I did not only orgasm, but I squirted as well.

  
“I guess this means you enjoyed it” said Penelope has she pulled her fingers out of me and sucked them off all clean.

Honestly that alone made me horny again. After Penelope was finished she looked me dead in the eye and smirked. Smirked. She actually smirked.

  
I knew then and there that this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smutt yall. so how did i do, leave your comments below. i was going to make this chapter based on both POV but i decided to separate it. sooo...  
WARNING- SMUTT FLASHBACK OF PENELOPE POV NEXT CHAPTER.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below. Thank you for reading.


End file.
